


my madej

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Ryan Bergara, Angel/Demon Relationship, Ballroom Dancing, Boys Kissing, Demon Shane Madej, Ear Nibble, Established Relationship, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Ryan Bergara, Protective Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Song: Sibella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Shane and Ryan dance together in a place known as Neutral.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	my madej

**Author's Note:**

> Song; Sibella from A Gentlemen's Guide to Love and Murder.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wJQHFQQd5g
> 
> Just a short little something I wanted to do...

Neutral is a place where anyone could meet up, and anything could happen; It's fair play. Most people, Angels, Demons, Ghosts and Spirits didn't like this place. It was white, cold, and very quiet, it was unknown of what would happen, what with it being lawless. But, that's why Angel Ryan Bergara and Demon Shane Madej like the place, there is no laws, they're alone, they can do what they want with no prying eyes. It was truly the best place for them.

The two met when they were on earth, pretending to be humans, doing a show called _Unsolved_ , Shane was to banish Demons, and Ryan was to save Souls. They began dating near the beginning of their careers back in two-thousand-and-fifteen. They didn't find out that they were in a forbidden relationship, or that they weren't human until _The Legendary Viper Room_ , where their superiors showed up in a blinding light and ball of fire. The two remember that day well.

They were down in the basement, where the Portal to Hell supposedly resided, it didn't, just high activity. They were just relaxing with each other and the Ghosts watched in disgust and anger. Yes, the can see Ghosts, Spirits, Souls. The cameraman was now gone, saying he was getting another battery, and Ryan cuddled up to Shane, smiling, and Shane wrapped an arm around him softly, and the two began talking about what they'd make for lunch tomorrow as they lived together with a cat called Obi and a dog called Oscar, they also talked about a future date, what they wanted to do for _Weird and Wonderful_ , and a new topic Shane wanted to do for Puppet History.

Then, suddenly, the Light shined like a spotlight, blinding, in the middle of the room, and Fire exploded, in a ball of red, and orange flames, far away from the light, and there their Superiors stood, a female and male, in front of them.

An Angel stood in front of them, with a long, white dress on, and long white feathered wings, with six white eyes, and non blemished skin, with a halo lighting yellow hair, a female, a sense of Holiness surrounded her that burned the other one. The other one is a Demon, dark leather wings, large black horns, with black eyes, and red tinted claws, skin rough and calloused, a Darkness hitting the Angel like a whip, burning her. The two were taller then ten feet.

They spoke in unison, voices echoing, "Shane", "Ryan". Immediately, Shane and Ryan fell to a knee in respect, Ryan on his left, and Shane on his right, feeling the power from both entities thrashing, burning and over powering them. The two shakily glanced to each other, eyes wide in shock. Clearly, they didn't know each other as well as they thought, but this was when they realised, they never should have been in a relationship, it was wrong, a forbidden fruit almost.

"Shane, you're a Demon?" Ryan asked, eyes sad in hurt, and voice scratchy.

Shane swallowed, and went to get up and comfort Ryan, but The Demon snapped in a dark, deep voice, "don't you dare move." Shane stumbled to a pause, and went back on his knee, shakily looking away, and staring into his Superiors dark eyes. The Demon glared, Hellfire in his eyes.

Shane looked down, physically shaking, voice in terror and betrayal, "I am so sorry, Ry... But, I'm not the only guilty one." He looked to Ryan slowly, eyes hurt, "you're an Angel... So, why the Hell did you not tell me?"

"How was I supposed to bring it up?" Ryan asked, eyes wide, "confessing your an Angel to a Human is forbidden, and I thought you was Human!"

The Angel folded her hands, staring down at Ryan in disappointment, "you should have know he was a Demon, and banished him."

Ryan looked up, eyes flashing in worry, and took a shaky intake of air, swallowing, "my job is to save Souls... Not banish Demons."

The Demon scoffed, "that doesn't explain why neither of you could tell the other isn't Human..." Shane and Ryan said nothing, silent, quiet, tense, they looked down, shaking, it was true, they should have been able to tell, there's a difference between Demons, Angels and Humans, and yet they didn't notice, and they know why they didn't notice, and it seemed The Angel knew too.

"Or, maybe, it's because you ignored that feeling, you ignored the numb feeling Humans have. You ignored the fact the other wasn't Human." The Angel said, and looked to the two, "love blinded you..." Shane and Ryan felt sick, and turned to each other, staring at each other.

The Demon rolled his eyes, "enough beating around the bush. The only way to solve this is to bring the back to After, to Hell and Heaven, keep them away from each other."

Shane shot up, no longer kneeling, eyes wide in terror, "I'm not going back, I can't... I can't stand being injected by needles everyday!"

Ryan got up, and gently took his hands, "Shane, we don't have a choice..." And Shane knew that too, even if they ran away together, they'd be caught when everyone realised they were missing. They'd drag Shane and Ryan back to After, to Hell and Heaven respectively, Shane's horns, wings and tails would be torn off and Ryan's wings and halo would be torn off, they'd be killed if they're lucky, or thrown into Neither, also known as Limbo or Judgement, they would be lost in a wave of nothingness, of judgement, and they'd never cross paths again.

Shane looked to Ryan, and gently caressed his cheek, eyes full of despair, "please, don't leave me... I can't spend eternity without you..."

Ryan gently placed a hand over Shane's, "it'll be okay..."

Shane shook his head, "no, it won't... Year of being stuck with needles, and now an eternity without you and being stuck with needles? Ryan, it's Hell..."

Laughing darkly, The Demon smirked, "well, you was bad in Before, and that was your chance. You threw away that chance."

Ryan looked to The Angel, "please, please, do what you want with me, but please don't hurt Shane, and please, don't make us stop seeing each other..." He begged, voice quiet and small.

The Angel's eyes hardened, "Ryan Bergara, that is your punishment. You are not to see this Demon again."

Ryan swallowed and shook his head, "but, ma'am—!"

"Then you can go to Neither, and spend eternity there." The Angel said, hand raised, and Ryan tensed up, prepared.

Shane wrapped his arms around Ryan, "no! No, don't... We... We won't see each other..."

"Glad we came to an agreement..." Smirked The Demon, and clasped Shane, dragging him to the fire licking his ankles, nails digging into Shane's shoulders, making Shane shake.

The Angel wrapped an arm around Ryan, tightly, and coldly, and Ryan shivered, despite the warm Light from above, "this is your punishment..."

And with that, they were dragged to After, Heaven and Hell, away from each other, their Human, fake deaths were due to a 'Car Collision', Unsolved stopped with a tribute episode to them, Watcher failed without them, and that was that. At least, to the Big Guys, and the Superiors. But, they then again, had no idea about Neutral, or the fact that Shane and Ryan met up in Neutral on a weekly bases on the weekends.

And here they were, looking at each other, as if they were their Before and After.

Ryan stood in front of Shane admiring him, if he thought Shane was tall as a Human, as a Demon, he's seven feet. Hooves, and large red horns that curled in on themselves, and a long, pointed tail. Ryan loved his rough, calloused skin that had a needle holes in his skin from his punishment in Hell, and his skin was tinted gray in a few areas, like his hands and neck, and his hands had sharp black nails. He loves Shane's lips; gray, with fangs poking out from behind them, and Ryan looked into his eyes, were a narrow, soulless black, almost cold. He admired Shane's black, leather like wings. He's beautiful. He wrapped his arms around Shane.

Shane looked down at Ryan and smiled. Ryan's shorter as an Angel, around five feet at maximum, his skin is clear, and smooth, with a yellow tinge to him, his hair like silk, starting off a clear white that turned to black, with a bright halo around his head, and large white wings, that were almost too large for his body, layered with heavy feather that scattered down his shoulders, up his neck, and onto his back. His six eyes stared at Shane softly, white, and doll like, full of warmth, but seemed to be loosing sleep due to his side of the punishment of catch up, as he had dark bags under his eyes. Shane wrapped his arms around Ryan's toned waist.

Ryan took Shane's hand gently, and his other hand went to Shane's waist, and Shane's spare hand went to Ryan's shoulder, the two smiling softly. Shane clicked his sharp fingers, and allowed music to fill the air, and the two began to sway gently, eyes soft. The music was gentle, soft, a piano.

Ryan grinned, _"I see a nose that belongs on a coin,"_ he poked Shane's nose, making Shane blush, and smile. Ryan reached up, and caressed Shane's cheek, _"and there's that smile with a secret inside."_ Ryan turned them, _"and here are two eyes that are bright, with a mischievous light."_ Shane and Ryan moved in a circle, Shane looking down at Ryan with gleeful eyes, and sharp smile, _"you try, but can't quite hide."_ Ryan smirked, all six eyes teasing.

Shane leaned into Ryan, and smirked, eyes full of lust, _"oh, Ryan..."_ He moaned out, his gray, chapped lips moved to Ryan's soft yellow and pink tinted lips.

Ryan playfully placed his index finger over Shane's lips, gently feeling them. Shane scowled and pulled away, and Ryan continued, _"oh, there's that voice with the promise of sin."_ He pulled Shane back in, and then gently twirled him, _"and oh, those lips are the promise of bliss."_ Ryan admired, Shane moving next to him, before Ryan twirled him again, and now were back in beginning positions, but now flushed against each others chest, ignoring the burning sensation of the Holy Light and Darkness hitting against each other, _"and I know that your embrace, is a treacherous place."_ They swayed together, and moved closer together, lips moving together, centimetres apart, _"there's danger in your,"_ so close to kissing, but Ryan dipped Shane last second, and Shane's eyes widened in shock, and finished with, _"kiss."_

He pulled Shane up again, and gently cupped his cheek with on hand, brushing his thumb under Shane's eyes, and Shane covered Ryan's hand with his own, gently rubbing his knuckles, and he closed his eyes with a smile. Ryan looked at Shane, all six eyes soft and half lidded, _"this is the face of a Demon."_ He spun Shane out, and Shane then spun back into Ryan's side, _"an Angel could easily worship for all of his days."_ Ryan spun the two around, Shane at Ryan's side, and his leg hoisted up around Ryan. Ryan fell to knee, bowing to Shane, _"but an Angel could as easily lose his sanity,"_ Shane looked down at Ryan through half lidded, lust filled eyes, and Ryan continued, _"deciphering your gaze..."_ He smirked and chuckled, with equal amounts of lust.

Ryan got up, and they clasped hands again, and pulled together. " _You are vain,"_ Shane frowned, and scoffed, but Ryan continued, _"and you are heartless,"_ he spun them, as they danced around the blank floor, one foot at a time, _"and yet..."_ Shane looked down, and Ryan nuzzled nose into Shane neck, best he could, comfortingly. _"I can feel in you a shade of sadness,"_ Ryan frowned, and Shane sighed, remembering how Shane hated the world, and felt insignificant to everyone and everything, _"that's barely detectable."_ Ryan leaned forward, his left leg going straight, and left arm pulling Shane's right hand up, and Shane leaned down, right leg hoisting up. _"That I still want you at all,"_ Ryan continued, _"I may live to regret,"_ Shane scowled at the playful jab. _"You're deceitful."_ Ryan smirked.

Shane grinned, and leaned into Ryan's ear, getting revenge. He moaned out, _"you're delectable..."_ He bit Ryan's ear, making Ryan shudder out a groan. He looked to Shane like he was the world, as if he was God, and admired Shane's crazed, and cold look, and admired Shane's sharp, demonic smile.

_"You see the fate of an Angel,"_ Ryan continued, and pulled Shane closer. _"Who has had the misfortune,"_ He spun Shane, who smiled. _"To spend his life caught in your sway,"_ He dipped Shane to the side, his hands around Shane's waist and shoulders, and one of Shane's arms wrapped around Ryan's neck. He pulled Shane back up, who's eyes where soft, and wide. _"I see Madej,"_ Ryan smiled, and stared at Shane, _"my Madej..."_ And suddenly Shane Madej was just that, Shane, a Human, soft brown eyes, with smooth skin, no needle marks, wings and fangs gone, a more gentle look to him.

Shane stared at Ryan softly, and suddenly Ryan wasn't an Angel, just a Human, one set of dark brown eyes, with no sleepy bags, tanned, no wings or halo, Ryan continued, his two eyes soft, _"and I like him that way..."_ Suddenly, Ryan Bergara was again an Angel, all six eyes just as soft as Human Ryan. _"Yes,"_ Ryan whispered, and Shane smiled, tears rolling down his cheek, now a Demon again, as Ryan continued with tears in his eyes, _"I like him just that way..."_ The two closed their eyes, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"I love you..." Shane whispered, forehead pressed against Ryan's, eyes closed.

"I love you too..." Ryan whispered back, a soft smile on his face, eyes also closed.

Shane arms wrapped around Ryan's neck, and Ryan's arms wound around Shane's waist, eyes closed, foreheads pressed together, and Ryan finished with, " _and I want you that way..."_

The two finished their dance, one foot at a time, a step back, a step forward, one foot after the other, flushed together, in pure bliss, and Shane's legs raised in between Ryan's legs. And, finally, the two leaned in, and gave each other a soft, gentle, love filled kiss.


End file.
